Romance with the Dragoness
by TeknoPhreak666
Summary: Based on a GMod experience. CynderxOC. Just a oneshot based on our favorite dragoness.


**About the Story**

Ever fallen in love with a character? Of course you have, whether you are willing to admit it or not. This story is just that, a passionate fantasy.

Cynder the dragoness from The Legend of Spyro is a fan favorite, with some loving her more than others. Don't believe me? Search her, you'll see what I mean...

This story is no porno. It's an erotic short story, but I'm not going to describe every damn detail of it. Along with meeting the site guidelines, it also just reads better since it leaves the reader to fill in the blanks for some things and actually makes a sex scene tasteful rather than fill it with cliches.

This is an official character x an original character story, so be warned. Max is the character who will be paired with the dragoness, he's a human male. That's all the info I'll give you about him, everything else is up to how you see him. I chose that generic name since it's short, sweet, and common. The way I'm presenting Max is in a way that he represents the player/reader; he's someone who is mad about the dragoness like the reader (that's why you're reading this, right?) but at the same time doesn't have too much character details that would disconnect the reader from him.

As for Cynder herself, I wanted to try something that would reflect her character. Her character is a strong one, able to stand on her own (Dawn of the Dragon), so she's unlikely to be a submissive girl. Not only that, but she is quick-witted, providing some humor at just the right time. She is also very passionate and really attaches herself to those she cares about, so it's easy to see the kind of lover she would make. With these details in mind, I put together this story imagining what she would be like when she's not busy fighting herself and saving the world.

Anyway, time for me to shut up and for you to read the story.

 **Cynder Oneshot**

In the sunset of a countryside, a car pulled into the driveway of a serene house with nothing else nearby but wild land. It was isolated, the perfect place for some privacy, something the ones in the car were looking for. After it parked, the driver, a young human male in a grey suit, got out to open the door for his passenger, the lovely lady he had just spent the day with. Well, except for she wasn't really a lady, at least by human standards. Out of the passenger's side came a dark female dragon, thanking her escort. The pair then walked up to the house's door, and entered together. Their hearts pumped with great speed, eyes full of passion, and excitement from anticipation. Tonight was going to be a very special night, all day had been leading up to this moment.

Max and Cynder met under the most unusual circumstances after their universes collided and they first met. They teamed up on an adventure to find out what was happening, and on some more personal missions. Just before being caught in the events, Cynder was about to settle down with another dragon, Spyro, who she had fallen in love with while in her own universe. In this new plane of existence, she searched far and wide for her mate, but was shocked to learn that he didn't exist in the universe. To add on to this, she was just an instance of Cynder in the current existence, not the original, everything she thought she had was not her own. Cynder fell into a grave state of misery, feeling like there was no meaning to her or her actions. Despite this, Max stuck with her from the beginning up until the end, and he was able to help her overcome it all as she helped him fight his own personal demons. Max too was in a similar situation, being only an instance of what he represents, an avatar of someone else. He really enjoyed her company, but he secretly always admired the dragoness for her spirit and beauty. After spending so much time together, this crush became apparent. Although surprised, Cynder wanted to give him a chance at a relationship, for she desired to fill the void left by the love she never really had. After several dates, they were finally going to take it all to the next level.

In the house, they made their way into a spacey room where they would be together. The room was lit up by strange crystals almost like the ones from Cynder's world, decorated with many beautiful plants, and had the perfect temperature and humidity. The floor was covered in a fine sand, and the walls were made up of various stones. In this artificial environment there was also a waterfall and a pond where warm water flowed. And in the center was strange bed with several pillows around it, made to look almost like a nest. The dragoness was speechless, all of this was carefully thought out just for her. "What do you think?" Max asked. "I don't know what to say, it's so beautiful, I love it," Cynder answered still taking it all in. Max had set up this room to be like a magical cave, it was a gift for Cynder now that she was going to be with him. It was a lot of work and cost almost all the money he had, but there was no limits for what Max would do to see her this happy. She got up on her hind legs and embraced Max with her arms and wings, with a passionate kiss they shared to follow it.

Before they officially got together, Max questioned the nature of this relationship. He was a human and she was a dragon, they were entirely different organisms. Their anatomy was also different, making him wonder if they could even do it, even though she had everything in the right places. They didn't care what others would think about the relationship, but Max worried about this relationship being an unethical thing. While he didn't really care about ethics, he despised the idea of bestiality and would never want to take advantage of Cynder and hurt her. Still this wasn't bestiality, although a quadrupedal mystic creature, Cynder was intelligent and very much an individual, he had her full consent and she had his. Max respected her a lot, her words carried weight and he actually cared about her answers, always being there to listen. While Cynder initially had conflicting feelings about being in a relationship with Max, she eventually figured that she wouldn't have to worry about what Spyro would have thought, she wasn't the real Cynder anyway, along with her desire to make her own life. The two of them wanted to share love, not just be friends with benefits, they wanted to try and see if they could really be together. It started slowly on relatively conservative terms, such as dinner dates and such, then it got to hugging and kissing, and finally they were at the last stage. Now was the perfect time for it.

After finishing up the long, melty kiss, Cynder whispered to him, "I love you." Looking into her emerald green eyes, Max answered, "And I love you." As she was going back down on all fours, the dragoness used her claws to rip off Max's clothes, leaving him in his underwear and with his skin scratched. While upset to have had his only formal attire destroyed by the playful dragoness, there would be nothing that could stop them now. She grabbed his underwear in her teeth, then ripped it right off just like she did to his clothes. The human was now completely nude, with his lovely form totally exposed to his companion. Cynder admired what she saw, finally having a chance to see what he looked like underneath. "Let's go," she teased as they made their way over to the nest in the center.

When they got there, Cynder jumped on Max, making him fall into the soft bed and pinning him down. She was strong, but at the same time careful enough not to hurt him. The dragoness brought out her tongue, and licked his body starting from his belly, to his chest, and up his neck; the slippery wet warmth sent chills of excitement throughout his body like an electric current. She reached his face, and gave Max a deep kiss that made him feel like he was in heaven. With her on top of him, he used his hands to explore her body, making her heart beat faster. They both stopped for a moment when their sexes rubbed together, the sweet anticipation was killing them. Cynder wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped as he slowly entered her body. Looking into each other's eyes, they began with slow thrusts to get a feeling of each other. It was a perfect fit, this was going to be everything they hoped for.

Picking up the pace slightly, the two started to breath in a shared rhythm. Max trembled when the dragoness put her hands on his chest and teased him with the amplified sensations of her sharp claws against his bare skin. Cynder was surprised to have a similar feeling when he caressed her body lightly, teasing her back. She then sat upright, riding him and taking it all in. Her heavy breathing grew into soft moans, displaying the state of ecstasy she was in. "Ohhh…yeah.." were the only words the dragoness could produce, making her partner smile to hear that he was pleasing her.

The thrusts got progressively faster as it went on, eventually all good things had to end though. They panted loudly all while trying to retain control of their bodies demanding a sweet release. The feeling had built up so much in Max, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. Cynder's moans and cries became louder, she too was right at her melting point. "…Max" she called out. "Cynder…." He whimpered. This was it, their sexes had experienced the most pleasure that they could. They pressed their bodies together, and with one final deep thrust, they both climaxed. Cynder hung her head back as she screamed from the intensity of the feeling. Max couldn't make a noise, the sensations had silenced him. The two of them had passed the final stage of the relationship, they finally had sex and completely enjoyed it.

They laid in the bed together for a long time after this, thinking about what they just did. "That was wonderful," the dragoness whispered as she wrapped her arms and wings around her partner. "It was everything we hoped for," he replied. They couldn't agree with each other any more than they did, for the slow buildup of their relationship leading up to this was totally worth it. "You know you owe me a new grey suit," Max joked, to which Cynder replied lustfully, "Don't worry, I'll pay you back for it one way or another." After sharing one final long kiss, the two lovers fell asleep in each other's' arms.


End file.
